Julian McMahon
Julian McMahon is an Australian actor who portrayed the character of Cole Turner from the beginning of Season 3 until mid-Season 5 of Charmed. He reprised the role for the 150th episode of Charmed, The Seven Year Witch. Biography Julian Dana William McMahon was born on July 27, 1968 to Sir William McMahon (Australian Prime Minister 1971-1972, deceased 1988) and his wife Lady Sonia and grew up mostly in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. He was the second of three children; he has two sisters, Melinda and Deborah. Julian is 6′2″ tall, blue-eyed with brown hair; this look was very useful to his career in modeling after he decided to leave law-school as he was bored with studying. He travelled around the world modeling and when he returned to Australia to make a Levi’s Jeans commercial he was offered a role in an Australian soap-opera The Power, The Passion followed by an offer to play Ben Lucini in Aussie-soap Home and Away. This is where he met Dannii Minogue (sister of Kylie Minogue) who he then married on January, 2nd, 1994. However the two divorced in 1995 after Dannii went to London to push her career, Julian moved from Los Angeles to New York were he lived after finishing Exchange Lifeguards (also known as Wet & Wild Summer) to star in the American soap Another world. Julian then moved back to Los Angeles where he was asked to appear in the TV-movie Magenta in 1996 and was later cast as John Grant in the NBC crime drama Profiler. He appeared as in an episode of Will & Grace and in In Quiet Night in 1998. He married actress Brooke Burns from Baywatch on December, 22nd in 1999 and the two had a daughter, Madison Elisabeth, on June 9th, 2000. That year he was offered the role of Cole Turner on Charmed. Brooke and he separated in early 2001. Career Television *Nip/Tuck (2003-2010) *Charmed (2000-2005) *Will & Grace (1998) *Profiler (1996-2000) *Another World (1993-1995) *Home and Away (1989-1991) *The Power, The Passion (1989) Films *The Smell of Apples (2011) *Faces in the Crowd (2011) *Bait (2011) *Red (2010) *Robot Chicken (2008) *Meet Market (2008) *Prisoner (2007) *Premonition (2007) *Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) *Fantastic Four (2005) *Another Day (2001) - Starred with Shannen Doherty *Wet and Wild Summer! (1992) Theater *Rocky Horror Picture Show 35th Anniversary (2010) Images JulianFireWithFire1.jpg|Julian with Brian Oerly (Reinhardt) - another Charmed guest star - shooting "Fire With Fire" JulianFacesInTheCrowd.jpg|As Sam Kerrest in "Faces in the Crowd" JulianFacesInTheCrowd0.jpg JulianFacesInTheCrowd4.jpg JulianFacesInTheCrowd5.jpg JulianFacesInTheCrowd6.png JulianFacesInTheCrowd7.png JulianFacesinthecrowd8.jpg JulianSamKerrest.jpg JulianSamKerrest1.jpg JulianSamKerrest2.jpg JulianSamKerrest3.jpg JulianSamKerrest4.jpg JulianFacesInTheCrowd1.jpg|Shooting "Faces in the Crowd" JulianFacesInTheCrowd2.jpg JulianFacesInTheCrowd3.jpg Julian+McMahon+IWC+Schaffhausen+Presents+Petera-APRIL2011.jpg|April 28, 2011 JulianApril2011(28-1).jpg JulianApril2011.jpg JulianApril2011(28).jpg JulianRain.jpg|At "Rain" Premiere at the Pantages theatre in Hollywood - April 2011 Julian01.jpg|Julian in Bait Julian02.jpg JulianBait1.jpg JulianBait.jpg JulianYouAgainSept2010.jpg JulianPremiere2.jpg JulianPremiere.jpg JulianPremiere3.jpg JulianPremiere4.jpg Julian1.jpg Julian3.jpg Julian3.5.jpg Julian4.5.jpg Julian4.jpg Julian15.jpg|In Rocky Horror 35th Anniversary - October 28, 2010 Julian16.jpg Julian17.jpg Julian18.jpg Julian18.5.jpg Julian19.jpg Julian20.jpg Julian18.6.jpg Julian2.jpg JulianRocky.jpg JulianApril112010.jpg|April 2010, in Sydney, Australia Julianchristiantroy.jpg|As Christian Troy in Nip Tuck Julian5.jpg JulianNipTuck.jpg JulianNiptuck2.jpg JulianNiptuck3.jpg Julianchristiantroy2.jpg JulianChristiantroy3.jpg|Julian as an older, fatter Christian Troy Julian6.jpg Julian7.jpg Julian9.jpg JulianBeach000.jpg|Julian with Kelly Paniagua in Palm Beach JulianPalmbeach.jpg JulianPalmbeach2.jpg JulianBeach4.jpg Julianbeach.jpg Julian10.2.jpg Julian10.1.jpg Julianbeach0.jpg Julian12.jpg Julian12.5.jpg Julian13.jpg Julian14.jpg Julianbeach3.jpg Julian11.jpg Julian21.jpg|With wife and daughter Julian22.jpg Julian23.jpg Julian24.jpg|With Mother, Sonia Juliandec2009.jpg|Dec 2009 JulianMondrianHotelDec2009.jpg|Leaving Mondrian Hotel on Sunset Boulevard - Dec 2009 JulianElvis.jpg|As Elvis, Halloween 2009 JulianElvis2.jpg McJ1.jpg|Silverspoon Party at Malibu Beach House Private Estate, Malibu, CA, USA - July 19, 2009 McJ2.jpg McJ7.jpg McJ3.jpg McJ5.jpg McJ4.jpg McJ6.jpg McJ8.5.jpg McJ7.5.jpg McJ8.jpg McJ11.jpg McJ12.jpg JMcM1.jpg|June 5, 2009 - Brentwood, Los Angeles, California Julian25breeders1.jpg Julian25breeders2.jpg Julian2-1-8(1).jpg Julian2-1-8(2).jpg Julian2-1-8(3).jpg Julian2-1-8(4).jpg JulianWMA.jpg|At 2007 World Music Awards JulianWMA2.jpg JulianWMA3.jpg JulianWMAPreParty.jpg|WMA Pre-Party JulianWMAPreParty1.jpg JulianWMAPreParty2.jpg Julian2007.jpg JulianPatti.jpg|With Patti LaBelle JulianRihanna.jpg|With Rihanna JulianNipTuckMoves.jpg|In Los Angeles Celebrating Nip Tuck's move to LA - Oct 25, 2007 JulianNipTuckMoves2.jpg JulianNipTuckMoves3.jpg JulianPremonition1.jpg|At World Premiere of Premonition - March 12, 2007 JulianPremonition2.jpg JulianPremonition3.jpg McJ10.jpg McJ10.5.jpg JulMc7.jpg JulianTheQueen1.jpg|The Queen Premiere Feb 2007 JulianDylanSeason4.jpg|With Dylan Walsh at Nip Tuck Season 4 Screening - Aug 25, 2006 JulianSeason4.jpg JulianSeason4(2).jpg JulianSeason4(3).jpg Julian2006TCA(1).jpg|Television Critics Association Press Tour for Nip Tuck - July 25, 2006 Julian2006TCA(3).jpg Julian2006TCA.jpg Julian2006TCA(2).jpg Julian2006TCA(4).jpg JulMc1.jpg JulMc2.jpg JulMc3.jpg JulMc4.jpeg JulMc5.jpg JulMc6.jpg JulMc8.jpg JulianChristianTroy000.jpg|As Christian Troy in Season 7 of "Nip/Tuck" JulianSandra1.jpg|"Grey Gayne" promo - with Sandra Bullock JulianSandra2.jpg JulianSandra3.jpg JulianSandra4.jpg JulianDoom.jpg|As Dr. Victor Von Doom in Fantastic Four JulianDoom1.jpg JulianDoom2.jpg JulianDoom4.jpg JMc1.jpg JMc2.jpg JMc0.jpg JulianCharmed.jpg|On set of Charmed JulianShannen1.jpg|With Shannen Doherty JulianShannen.jpg JulianCharmed1.jpg|With Dorian Gregory